Hide and Seek
by AshleyStylesGrey
Summary: Anastasia Steele, a girl with a burdensome past and a new identity meets Christian Grey who turns her world upside down. Her demons catch up and ruin everything. Disclaimer: all Characters and FiftyShades themes belong to E.L James. (Originally a Wattpad Fanfic on Harry Styles.)
1. Chapter 1Lullaby

The mysterious man is sitting in the dark corner of my room, he is hunched down on his knees and the moonlight is lighting up his brown eyes and makes his Cheshire grin glow. This is the shadow of the man I know during the day. He is like Dr Jekkyl and Mr Hyde, his evilness just doesn't fade away. He is a demon spawn, "Tili Tili bom," he starts singing the Russian lullaby when he sees that my eyes are open.

"Zakroy glaza skoree, kto-to hodit oknom I stuchitsya v dveri." I screw my eyes shut and try to drown out the awful words his raspy voice is singing to me. I start a silent prayer in my head, wishing myself away from here. He lets out a deep chuckle. Suddenly I am in the car with my mother and father. My brother is pulling on my braid that hangs over my shoulder. I remember this, and I know that if dad is going to take the next left, my family is going to die.

"NO DADDY!" the adult me tries shouting out of the lips of the nine-year-old me.

"Daddy!" I shout but nothing, my daddy can't hear me. And for what seems like the millionth time, I experience their death. The car flies over the edge of the road. I look at my side, and just like always, Carlos is gone.

"CARRIE!" the nine year old shouts, she is sick to her stomach when she realises what is going on.

"DADDY!" She shouts when she sees her father lying unconscious on the steering wheel, his face is bloodied. She looks at her mother.

"NO!" I scream in the top of my lungs. I jump out of the bed, uncomfortable with the bad dream. I turn around in the room and face the corner, there is a hunched figure, and he jumps for me, I shrink, falling to the floor.

"Please!" I beg.

But it all disappears when my eyes adjust to the darkness, the hunched figure is nothing more than my jacket that is thrown over the chair that I use for reading.

I take a deep breath and slowly exhale, blowing the warm breath out of my nose. After a few more breaths I am calmed down.

I look at the bed deciding that I can't go back to sleep again not after what I had just experienced. I turn to the bathroom and pad over to the closed door.

I jump into the shower for a brisk wash. When I am done I pull my wet hair into a ponytail and get dressed in the clothes I left on the linen basket after my jog yesterday.

I push my legs into the spandex shorts but don't get far when the material sticks to the still wet skin, I almost fall over in the meantime. I walk out of the bathroom and almost trip over a loose floorboard.

I almost start scolding the low quality apartment, but then I quickly remember that this is my doing. My past never leaves me in peace. There is always something...

After my run in the downside of New York where I had to dodge psycho people who talk to themselves or the guys on street corners who looks like drug dealers I walk into the corner of J.K.K house, my temporary home.

When I walk into corridor to my apartment, I can hear the ruckus in room 009. The man is shouting at his wife or whatever she is to him, and her daughter is crying.

I roll my eyes and curse the man wishing for him to rot in hell. I walk to my room on the far end of the hallway. I slip the dirty key into it and enter the room, slamming the door shut behind me.

On my way to my bedroom I strip from the sweaty clothes and plop onto the bed. I fall into a dreamless sleep.

x x x

The reflection in the mirror is taunting me, her reddish-brown hair is in a long messy pony that stops in the middle of her back. She's wearing a blue and grey plaid shirt with black jeans and black boots. I don't like her, with that smug expression.

I look away from the mirror and find my way across my room to the locked door, picking the leather jacket up in the process, I take one look at the mess I've left behind and unlocked the door.

Throwing the door open, I place my foot over the threshold, walking out of the shitty apartment room. Various faces look up at me from their places on the floor in the hallway, I shut the door with a bang behind me causing them to flinch.

I shove the singular key into my pocket and walk away. In the distance my eyes land on the figure of the little girl from room 009, who is standing in the corridor, clutching her dirty brown stuffed animal by its arm, her chestnut hair is a mess and her eyes are sad.

The wet lines on her cheeks are heart-shattering.

'Don't worry child, the good will one day come.' I want to tell her as I near her hearing her mother's cries through the door and then the shout of the man she lives with.

I know what is happening in that room. He's hurting her pride and ego; he's abusing her mentally and physically.

'Dear child I hope that he never hurts you." I give the girl a second glance and slip out of the apartment and into the cold winter air of New York, the sun is setting and the shadows are mocking the remnants of the sunshine, darkening every little ray of daylight it touches.

I make my way across the darkened road and follow the sidewalk to the traffic lights. One would think that the city will settle down at night, but unfortunately, this city never sleeps.

I dig into the bag that is hanging from my shoulder and pull out a tangled wire, my earphones, my fingers are fretting with it, trying to untie the mess that I created when I was too lazy to roll it up this morning when I got home.

I slip it into my ears and immediately it creates some sort of invisibility cloak, a barrier, dividing me from the rest of the pedestrians who is pushing past me.

After about an hour's walk I make it to the street where I work in a nightclub.

The muscles in my shins are burning and my throat is dry, the shadows of the night has consumed the daylight by now, like a sponge it drank up all the golden beams of sunlight. The city lights creates an artificial light, trying to ease the fears of the ones who's afraid to face the dark.

"Hey girl!" The woman with dark skin and yellow wig calls from the street corner.

Every night she wears another piece of her absurd clothing line. This piece in particular left little to the imagination. She is the woman who never looked at me with judgement, the one person other than my co-workers to make conversation with me.

I offer her a small wave and hurry into the building. When I enter the building the stench of sweat and alcohol hits me along with the heavy turbulence of the loud music, I push through the bodies of the dancing neophytes, who's dancing awkwardly, swaying to the rhythmic music.

This here is the reason so many people says Thank God for alcohol. The liquid offering them enough courage to go ahead and make total fools out of themselves. I smirk and eventually I get out of the sea of people, turn around and take another look at the restlessness they're creating.

"Ana!" The man at the bar in dark clothes yells at me over the music, the bald patch on his head is shining and his black rimmed specs are pushed to the very tip of his nose, he looks mad. He's giving me a scolding look from across the room. I move my legs faster, making my way to him.

"You're late Stone!" he bellows. He's taller than I am so he is towering over me, making me feel like a child who was caught doing the unthinkable. My eyes shies away from him.

"I know, I'm sorry, I walked tonight." I tell him looking at my boots.

"I told you to take a cab." His voice is still loud but he sounds understanding.

"And I told you that I can't, I'm on a tight budget." I tell him looking up at him. His eyes soften but he puts his mask on again, as soon as he thinks he's showing any emotion. He grimaces.

"I know Ana but you're not going to have a budget if you keep coming in late for work." He warns me turning on his heel and stomps away from me. There's a lump in my throat, I'm immobilised, if I don't have a job anymore, I'll drown for sure.

"Shit." I mutter and force my legs to move and make my way to the back of the bar.

Many drinks and hours that felt like millenniums later the club starts simmering down, leaving only a few men sitting at the bar and two or three booths still taken by couples sucking face. There's a man across the room who's been here the entire night, he has no company with him. He stood against the wall the whole time only moving to get a drink or to go to the loo I presume. He's watching me, making me uncomfortable. I look away from him and busy myself with the glasses on the counter, rubbing them off and putting them away.

"Ana!" Jack the DJ yells at me as the soppy song comes to an end.

"Yeah?" I yell back.

"The normal song?" He yells cocking his head. I nod and the Lumineers start singing. I start humming the tune when someone comes to sit in front of me.

"What can I get you?" I ask him and look up to see the loner who befriended the wall this evening.

"Ana is it?" he asks me and my stomach drops.

"Why does it matter?" I ask him in a low voice.

"It probably doesn't but everyone has a name though," He laughs. His accent is from the place I ran from, Home. "I'm Christian by the way." He says plunging his hand out to me. I leave it lingering in the air.

"I'm Christian by the way." He says plunging his hand out to me. I leave it lingering in the air.

"Can I get you something to drink, Christian?" I ask putting every ounce of sarcasm into my reply.

"A round of vodka shots please, one for me and one for you." He says with a smile.

"Let's make that two for you and none for me, shall we?" I mutter and throw the drinks he ordered and push it to him.

"Oh c'mon love, what's one drink?" He pushes.

"I don't drink." I lie.

"And yet you work as a bartender." He scoffs. I ignore him and carry on with the work. Listening to the song; so show me family, all the blood that I will bleed. I don't know where I belong. Then the pompous bastard that the Christian character is just has to interrupt me again.

"Where do you come from?" He asks me, his expression is brooding.

"From earth," I dully reply to his curiousness.

"Oh, I wouldn't have guessed, and there I thought you're from mars." He says angrily. I bite down on the insides of my mouth to keep me from smiling. He narrows his eyes and takes a shot.

"Seriously though, we're are you from?" he asks me again, clearly not dropping the subject.

"Look mate, I am not here to discuss my life with you, I am here to bring drinks to already drunk bastards. Now if you'll excuse me I have customers to attend to." I snap at him and walk to the two men at the end of the bar.

"Can I get you something?" I ask them, receiving a nod and a "Hell yeah!" I grab their glasses and refill them. I look back to where the guy sat, his eyes are on me. The copper hair that hangs in his face gets pushed out of his face with his free hand that is not holding the second small shot glass.

I look away and slam the beer in front of them spilling a little bit. The dark man hands me two bills and then I walk away.

"I'm from Redditch though. I asked you where you're from because I recognized the accent." He says as I walk past him. I turn to face him.

"Then when you recognized the accent why didn't you drop it?" I snap.

"I reckoned that you're an actress or something." He admits.

"Well, I'm not. Guildford." I say and walk to the dustbin and throw the leftover lemon slices and browned mint leaves away. Jerry, the guy with the black-rimmed specs walks to Jack, and takes a microphone into his hands.

"Closing time everybody. See you tonight!" he says with enthusiasm and walks off the stage after handing Jack back the microphone. The music stops and the people who are still in here starts walking out of the club.

I untie the black apron from my waist and hang it on the hook on the counter. I pour myself a glass of water and down it quickly.

"Ana, beers please." Jack and Jerry orders slumping down on the barstools. The wait staff starts departing yelling goodbyes from the door. I hand the two males their drinks.

"I'm calling it a night, bye guys." I say grabbing my jacket from underneath the counter.

"Okay, goodnight Ana, see you tomorrow." They call after me as I make my way out.

I have to start looking at places away from here, maybe use the money I have been saving. Seeing that there is someone here, at the club I work at who comes from Redditch, so close from where I lived, is no coincidence. He must be close. I shudder when that thought consumes my mind.


	2. Chapter 2Innocence

Chapter Two_Innocence

The cold air bites into me. I shiver snuggling deeper into my jacket wrapping my arms around myself. I look up and down the vacant street. It's darker than it was when I walked to work.

My feet starts making its way back home. About two blocks from the club my stomach growls, reminding me that I haven't eaten today, or shall I say yesterday?

I ignore it for a while until I spot a store that is open all night. I hurry across the street and spark into the warm building.

"Miss," I am greeted by a tired-looking male cashier.

I smile in return, and make my way through the store, I grab an apple, a chicken pie and cheap coffee. I stand in front of the man waiting for me to pay. I push my hands into my pockets and fish out the little money I have.

I hand him a few bills and walk out of the store with my food and warm coffee. I start walking again. By the time I reach my apartment the little bit of coffee left in my cup is close to being frozen. I feel like a snow flake.

I throw the cup and the apple core in the dustbin near the entrance. When I enter the building, I see the little girl of 009, she's wrapped up in a small ball on the sofa in the lobby. She's clutching onto her teddy bear for life and death. I walk over to her and bend down.

"Hey," I whisper shoving her a little.

"I so'ly" she mutters when I shove again.

"No, no darling you've got to wake up, you can't sleep here." I whisper. Her blue eyes open slowly, she smiles up at me.

"Why are you out here?" I ask her pushing her long hair behind her ears.

"Momma angry at me," she sobs.

"Oh no darling, come with me," I say holding out my hand for her. She quickly obliges. I lead her to my room and tell her to sit down.

"Are you hungry?" I ask her she nods, breaking what's left of my heart.

"Here you go," I say handing her the now cold pie. She grabs it and quickly devours it: causing her the hiccup syndrome.

"You can sleep here if you want, I'll talk to your momma in the morning," I tell her receiving yet another nod.

"What's your name?" I ask her. She frowns and swallows quickly.

"My name's Laura, but man calls me brat." She says.

"No, no Laura, you're not a brat," I tell her stroking her hair.

"I'm Anastasia Steele," I tell her, the first person in New York who knows my real name.

"Ana Stay Sha Steel," she says sounding out the new found name.

"You can call me Ana if you want." I say laughing at her attempt to pronounce my name.

"Ana, I like Ana." She smiles patting my hair.

The sun and little giggles from the left side of my bed wakes me. I sit up to see what the little girl is laughing at to find her playing with the stuffed animal. I smile at her and lay back down.

"Laura, we have to take you home now." Tell her.

"I don't want to." She cries.

"I know darling but you can't stay here." I say standing up. I walk across the floor to the small bathroom. I wash my face and brush my teeth, and turn around to face the little girl in the door of the bathroom.

"Let's go then," I say holding out my hand for the little girl.

She takes it. We walk through my small room and to the corridor. We make our way down the hall, old faces are looking at us wide eyed. I frown at their stares. We come to a stop in front of room 009.

I look down at the child, I wish a better life for her.

I broaden my shoulders and slam my fist against the door several times. No one answers, I bang against the door again. I stop when I hear the chain slide unlocked.

"What is it?" I hear a rude female voice as the door opens. A blonde woman who's shorter than me stands in front of me, her blue eyes have dark rims underneath them.

"What do you want?" she asks me unaware of the little girl who's hiding behind me. Oh, lady, there's a lot I want from you.

"Is he still here?" I spit.

"Look doll I think you've got the wrong apartment," she says starting to close the door.

"No doll, I haven't got the wrong apartment," I say in a calm manner. I am not oblivious to the eyes on me from the people in the hallway. She scoffs and turns back to me. Her eyes travels down to where the movement of the little girl who hid behind me caught her eye.

"Come in Laura, come to mommy." She says sweetly. The little girl stays behind me.

"I think you should answer me," I advise the woman in front of me who is so greatly working on my every nerve. She looks up at me again.

"You have no business here." She says stepping around me to get a hold of her daughter. I grab her shoulder and push her into her apartment.

"Look Doll, this became my business when I had to give your daughter a place to sleep last night and when I heard endless screaming – Must I add not of pleasure, this became my business lady when I walked past your daughter many mornings in a row when she stood outside of that door waiting for her Goddamned mother to give a shit and let her in!" I yell at her seeing red.

"Now answer my question: Is he still here?" I say through my teeth. She nods, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry." I say letting go of her.

"I can help you." I tell her, her eyes widen.

"How?" she says patting her tears dry.

"Don't worry about how, but we need to get you out of here." I tell her. She shakes her head furiously.

"He'll find us and he'd kill us." She sobs. Her lip is trembling.

"No, he won't." I tell her grabbing her hand and pull her and Laura to my room. I throw the door shut.

"Who are you?" she asks me as I rummage through my dresser.

"Call me Liana, that's all you got to know." I tell her.

"Okay Liana, I'm Susan, you've already met Laura." She smiles. I prop my eyebrow and get back to searching.

"You're going to take your asses and you're going to get out of here. Skip the town maybe. Just get away from that abusive bastard." I say handing her my savings that I was going to use to get away from here myself.

"Liana, I understand that you're trying to help us, but I cannot accept your money." Susan says pushing my hand back.

"Listen lady, I am doing this for that little girl. Now take the money, and get your arses out of this dump and get to a safer place." I command her. She eventually takes the money from me.

"Our belongings." She says smash holding the dollar bills in her hands.

"Wait until tonight, I have a plan." I tell her.

Leaving her and Laura who's lying on my bed in my bedroom and go to the bathroom. I shut the door locking it behind me. I walk to the cabinet opening it.

I take out the pill container and slide it into the inside pocket of my leather jacket. For security measures. I tap my boot on the floor to find the loose wood floorboard, the same one I almost fell over yesterday.

Once I find it I kneel down and lift it up, exposing everything my past lead me to become.

Everything I hated to be.

The objects that took lives of many bad people, but the same objects that took away the thought of every being accepted to heaven.

The objects that cost me my soul and my innocence.


	3. Chapter 3 no better than me

**Chapter Three_ "Look in the mirror, you're no better than me."**

Later that day

I pull the duffle bag out of the cramped space in the hole under the wooden floorboard. I zip it open irately, ignoring my own trembling lip. I promised myself I wouldn't hurt anyone again but it seems like a stupid promise to have made. What that man is doing to Laura and Susan is unacceptable. I take out the blades, duct tape, and handcuffs. I slide the blades into my boot and put my pant over it, hiding it. The duct tape is in my pocket and so is the handcuffs. I make my way back to the girls in my room.

"Stay here," I tell them and go out to room 009. The door is still open so I close it behind me, putting on the chain lock.

"Susan!" I hear a man bellow from the bedroom. I crack my knuckles and walk stealthily to him.

"WHY HAVEN'T I HAD MY BREAKFAST YET?" he roars.

"SUSAN!" his voice is getting closer.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, DON'T MAKE ME STAND UP HERE, THEN I WILL PUT YOU ON YOUR ASS FOR A WEEK!" He warns. I enter the room he is in. I close the door and face him. His eyes are narrowed. He has a bald spot on his head and he is fat.

"Who are you?" he spits. I smile sweetly at him.

"I can be whoever you want me to be honey," I tell him receiving a smile from him.

"Where's Susan?" he asks me standing up.

"Said something about work," I tell him, he is walking up to me.

"Why are you here?" he asks me reaching out to me.

"To punish you," I tell him with a smile. He laughs at my words and steps forward. My nose is on his jaw. He tries to touch me but I pull my head back and head-butt him. He lands on his arse. I laugh.

"You'll be sorry bitch." He snarls.

"Would I now, it's a part of the foreplay." I giggle and connect my knee with his face. He mumbles something and then I tumble down onto the floor. _Crap._ He is now sitting on top of me strangling me. My fist connects with his cheek. His head bumps on the dresser and it sends him to fall onto me. He whines with pain. I struggle out under him then I sit on his back pulling out the handcuffs and draw his wrists behind his back and cuff him. I stand up and roll him over to his back. He is looking at me.

"You're going to regret this sweetheart." He threatens.

I pull him up with a fake sweet smile and move him to the bed. I climb onto the bed and get out the duct tape and pills as I straddle him. I shove three pills into his mouth and tape his mouth shut, I then bring his arms up in a painful position and tape the cuffs to the bed. Not a chance I'm uncuffing him now, besides it will make it easier to torture him this way.

I get off of him and go in search for a bag and throw everything that looks like it belongs to a lady into it and continues doing it throughout the apartment and then zips the two bags up. I glance at the bastard who is sitting in a very weird position and make my way out of the apartment.

When I open room 009's door, people are standing in the hallway, watching me closely. I quickly move past them and half run to my room. I open it and slam it shut. I press up against the door shutting my eyes, wrenching them shut, my fingers pressed into them closing them tighter. I open them and see two pairs of blue eyes watching me. I walk over to them and leave the bags on the floor in front of Susan.

"I don't know if everything in there is yours, you have to leave now and never come back," I tell her. Susan stands up and reaches for me, she folds her arms around me.

"Thank-you." She sobs through my hair.

"Don't mention it," I said patting her on her back.

"I don't know how to repay you. I would someday though. You're a good woman Liana. You saved us." She says as tears stream down her face.

"No need, go before he gets up," I tell her rushing her away from this hellhole.

After they left I walk back to room 009, I enter loudly. Slamming the door shut hopeful to startle the bastard. I bend over to draw my blades.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE YOU BITCH!" He shouts his voice strangled and a little inaudible by the duct tape.

"I know that you know I'm in here you arse, why'd you think I threw the damned door shut?" I say, speaking loudly. Walking into the room where he is lying on the bed.

"UNLOCK THE CUFFS!" he screams.

"No," I say. He's about to say something else but I silence him walking up to him exposing my daggers.

"Not another word or I cut your tongue out and shove it down your throat." I threaten him.

"Consider this a warning: Come near Susan and Laura again and I will kill you. And if I ever see you hurting another woman or child again, oh buddy then there'd be hell to pay." I say pressing the dagger against his throat. Warrior

"I will hunt you down and hurt you badly. I will carve your flesh from your bones and believe me, you'd be conscious every step of the way." I tell him with a devilish grin.

"This doesn't make you any better than I am." He spits at me. I press the dagger a little harder cutting his skin.

"I know. But I devoted my life to put an end to bad people and you're it," I tell him. He laughs.

"Darling have you looked in the mirror lately?" he chuckles. I don't reply. I do however reply by plunging the other blade into his leg, cutting into his flesh making him scream out in pain.

"You have my warning, go against it and I would have your balls," I tell him, venomously. I stand up and leave him there.

"NOT IF I FIND YOU FIRST!" he yells obviously pissed.

"Aww, don't trouble yourself hon, I'm like a ghost," I yell back. I walk back to my room, for some odd reason the hallway is empty. I pull my cell-phone out and dial Patrick's number. He picks up after two rings.

"Hey, what's up?" He mumbles sleepily into the speaker.

"Hey, sleepy head. I was wondering, does your offer still stand, about me crashing at your place for a while?" I ask him. There's a short break on the other end.

"Sure, Liana what changed your mind?" he asks me.

"They broke in last night." I lie.

"I told you that shithole is no place for a woman but _no_ ," he mutters, I laugh at him.

"I'm on my way." He says and hangs up.

"Oh boy," I mumble and start gathering my stuff. Luckily I don't have a lot of things. Just my clothes and a few objects everything fits into my campers backpack and a duffle bag. I make my way out of the room and walk out of the building ready to leave this place behind.


End file.
